Before It's Too Late German version
by Teelana-Zoar
Summary: Classic MotU. Randor ist unzufrieden mit seinem Sohn... aber was passiert, wenn er zu drastischeren Mitteln greift, um ihn Verantwortung zu lehren?
1. Default Chapter

AUTHORS: Teelana, Zoar

TITLE: Before It's Too Late

SUMMARY: Classic MotU. Randor ist unzufrieden mit seinem Sohn... aber was passiert, wenn er zu drastischeren Mitteln greift, um ihn Verantwortung zu lehren?

DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything but the plot. This story was written for non-commercial purposes.

AUTHORS' NOTES: Wir haben Mai 2002 angefangen, diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Jetzt ist sie endlich online, auch in einer englischen Version. Es ist die erste Geschichte, die wir zusammen geschrieben haben, und außerdem für uns beide auch die erste, die wir "veröffentlichen". 

Feedback und konstruktive Kritik ist sehr willkommen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Before it's too late

"Beastman, Trapjaw! Ihr Idioten!!! SO Kriegen wir den Transporter nie!", brüllte Skeletor.

Der Kampf vor dem Königspalast von Eternia war in vollem Gange, aber für Skeletor und seine Schergen waren die Aussichten auf Erfolg gering: Gerade hatte He-Man Trapjaw in den nächsten Brunnen befördert, als Teela von Beastman frontal angegriffen wurde. Durch die Wucht der Attacke des bulligen Herrn der wilden Tiere wurde Teela rücklings zu Boden geschleudert. Als Beastman sich auf sie stürzte, stemmte sie ihm geistesgegenwärtig die Füße in den Bauch und katapultierte ihn mit Hilfe seines eigenen Schwungs über sich hinweg. Beastman blieb keine Zeit sich aufzurappeln, denn He-Man stand schon bereit um ihn bei den Fußgelenken zu packen und zu Trapjaw in den Brunnen zu schicken.

Skeletors Roboterarmee war schon längst durch die Laserstrahlen Duncans und der Palastwachen ausgeschaltet worden.

Skeletor erhob wütend seinen Stab und mit dem Worten: "Mit Dummköpfen wie euch können meine Pläne ja nie etwas werden! Ich komme wieder, He-Man!" öffnete er ein Dimensionstor und verschwand. Beastman und Trapjaw waren so schnell wie möglich wieder aus dem Brunnen geklettert und beeilten sich, ihrem Meister nach Snake Mountain zu folgen.

He-Man, Teela und Man-at-Arms traten zusammen. 

"Von welchem Transporter hat Skeletor da geredet?" fragte He-Man.

"Er hatte es auf meine neueste Erfindung abgesehen, einen tragbaren Transporter. Er hätte allerdings noch nicht viel damit anfangen können; er ist noch nicht ganz fertig", erklärte Duncan.

"Verdammt, sie sind uns schon wieder entkommen", schimpfte Teela. "Na ja, ein Gutes hat es wenigstens – so komme ich immerhin noch pünktlich zu Prinz Adams Trainingsstunde. Ich muss jetzt gehen." Sie warf He-Man einen Blick zu. "Und wieder einmal danke für deine Hilfe, He-Man."

Als Teela außer Hörweite war, grinste He-Man Duncan an und sagte: "Ich sollte mich besser beeilen, sonst kommt Adam noch zu spät zum Training. Deine Tochter ist schon gereizt genug, da sollte sie sich heute nicht noch über ihn aufregen müssen. Bis später."

He-Man entfernte sich, um sich wieder in den Prinzen von Eternia zu verwandeln, während Man-at-Arms seiner Tochter in den Palast folgte.

_________________________________________________________________

König Randor stand auf einem Balkon von wo aus er den Palasthof überblicken konnte, in dem der Kampf gerade sein Ende gefunden hatte. Er hatte die Auseinandersetzung gespannt beobachtet, jedoch zu keinem Zeitpunkt befürchtet, dass Skeletor den Sieg erringen könnte. Er war stolz auf seine Leute, die mutige Krieger waren und Eternia schon so oft gegen Skeletor verteidigt hatten. Den größten Dank schuldeten die Eternier jedoch He-Man, der immer zur Stelle war und ohne den es ihnen allen viel schlechter ginge.

Leise sagte er zu sich selbst: "Dort unten waren so viele junge Kämpfer, manche sogar noch jünger als Adam."

Von seinem Sohn war allerdings weit und breit nichts zu sehen, wahrscheinlich war er wieder mit Cringer angeln gegangen. Randor dachte zurück an seine eigene Jugend, und daran, wie er selbst als Prinz in Adams Alter schon eigene Regimenter befehligt hatte. Mit seinen 23 Jahren zeigte Adam jedoch weder Verantwortungsgefühl noch Einsatzwillen. Nicht einmal Besorgnis…

"… Wenn er doch nur ein wenig wie He-Man wäre."

Randor holte tief Luft und faßte einen Entschluß; so konnte es mir Prinz Adam nicht weitergehen!


	2. Chapter 2

Nach dem allabendlichen gemeinsamen Essen zogen sich der König und die Königin in ihre Gemächer zurück. Randor war den ganzen Abend über sehr schweigsam gewesen und hatte eingehend seinen Sohn beobachtet. Dies war Marlena nicht verborgen geblieben.

"Randor, etwas beschäftigt dich. Was ist los?", fragte sie.

Zunächst erwiderte ihr Mann nichts und blickte stumm ins Leere. Gerade als Marlena die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen wollte und ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legte, fing Randor an zu reden.

"Es geht um Adam", begann er.

Das hatte Marlena sich schon gedacht.

"Er könnte sich etwas verantwortungsvoller zeigen, findest du nicht auch?", fuhr er fort. "Er lebt in den Tag hinein, macht nur, was ihm Vergnügen bereitet, kommt ständig zu spät, faulenzt, schäkert mit jungen Damen herum –"

Er redete sich immer mehr in Rage, bis Marlena ihn unterbrach: "Und was willst du mir damit sagen?", fragte sie.

"Mittlerweile habe ich genug. Adam muß lernen, für sich und für andere Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Schließlich soll er einmal König werden." Er hielt kurz inne. "Ich frage mich, was mit ihm los ist. Früher war er doch anders… interessierter."

"Glaub mir - du unterschätzt ihn. Es steckt mehr in ihm als du denkst!", verteidigte Marlena ihren Sohn.

"Dann soll er das auch bitte zeigen! Und sich nicht nur von Zeit zu Zeit mit Duncan oder Teela durch die Wildnis schlagen, wenn ihm gerade danach ist!"

Marlena verdrehte die Augen. Ihr Mann hatte sich schon oft über das eine oder andere was Adam betraf beschwert, aber es schien ihm noch nie so ernst gewesen zu sein wie jetzt. "Und weiter?"

Er echote: "Und weiter?? Ich muß dafür sorgen, daß er Verantwortung übernimmt."

Marlena hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Randor atmete tief durch. "Er wird heiraten."

Die Königin war einige Sekunden lang sprachlos, _damit_ hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

"Ich nehme an, Adam weiß noch nichts von seinem Glück? Hattest du an jemand bestimmtes gedacht?" sagte sie in einem sarkastischen Tonfall.

"Nein, darum geht es nicht. Es ist ja nicht meine Absicht, ihn unglücklich zu machen. Ich glaube nur, eine Ehe würde ihm gut tun; wenn er weiß, daß sich jemand auf Ihn verläßt, würde ihn das sicher ruhiger machen. Er würde sich auf die wichtigen Dinge konzentrieren." Randor dachte einen Augenblick nach, suchte nach den passenden Worten. Gereizt schloß er: "Ach… ein verheirateter Mann verhält sich eben anders als ein Junggeselle!"

Marlena war noch weit davon entfernt von Randors Idee überzeugt zu sein; sie hatte ihrem Sohn immer weitestgehend freie Hand gelassen - und er hatte sie nie enttäuscht. Es widerstrebte ihr zutiefst, ihren Sohn zu etwas zu zwingen, besonders, wenn es um etwas so wichtiges wie eine Ehe ging. Es erschien ihr absurd, allerdings kannte sie ihren Mann gut genug, um zu wissen, daß er sich nicht mehr von dieser Idee abbringen lassen würde.

"Dann wäre es wohl am klügsten, wenn du ihm deinen Entschluß bald mitteilst", sagte sie trocken.

Erstaunt runzelte Randor die Stirn. Es verwunderte ihn, daß seine Frau keinen größeren Widerspruch erhob. Marlena war nicht mit den Gepflogenheiten des Hofes aufgewachsen; daher war es auch immer sie gewesen, die in Angelegenheiten, die Adam betrafen, ihn verteidigte oder hartnäckig ihre Meinung vertrat - und sich auch meist durchsetzte.

"Ähm, gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt", stotterte er.

Für ihn war das Thema damit vorerst erledigt, er machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken.

Marlena allerdings ließ es nicht so schnell los. Sie hatte durchaus auch ihre Gründe, warum sie scheinbar kampflos aufgegeben hatte. Ihr war schon länger aufgefallen, daß Adam an einer Frau ernsthaftes Interesse hatte; diese wußte jedoch noch nichts davon. Vielleicht- hoffentlich - würde die Entscheidung seines Vaters ihn dazu bringen, in dieser Hinsicht aktiv zu werden.

Wenn er schon heiraten sollte, dann doch die Frau, die er liebte.

_________________________________________________________________

Adam kam zwar regelmäßig zu spät zu seinem Training, was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass er es nicht gerne machte. Das lag auch - vor allem- an seiner Trainerin.

"Du drehst dich so…", Teela vollführte eine schnelle Drehung um die eigene Achse, "…und schlägst dann zu." Sie hieb mit dem Schwert auf einen Holzpfahl ein, was deutliche Spuren hinterließ.

"Hast du das verstanden? Gut, dann bist du jetzt dran."

Obwohl Teelas Anforderungen hoch waren, hatte Adam eigentlich kaum Probleme ihnen gerecht zu werden. Und so brachte er auch die letzte Übung für diesen Tag erfolgreich hinter sich.

Kaum war die Stunde beendet, betrat Duncan den Raum: "Seid ihr fertig? Adam, dein Vater möchte dich sprechen."

"Oh, ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg." Er lächelte Teela an: "Bis dann."

Auf dem Weg zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters wanderten Adams Gedanken wieder zu Teela. Die Trainingsstunde war wieder wie im Flug vergangen; für seinen Geschmack verbrachte er noch viel zu wenig Zeit mit dem viel beschäftigten Captain der Königlichen Wache.

Als er an die Tür des Arbeitszimmers klopfte, fragte er sich, was sein Vater so dringendes mit ihm zu besprechen hatte.

"Herein", rief der König.

Adam trat ein. "Du hast mich rufen lassen, Vater?".

"Mein Sohn, ich muß mit dir reden", begann Randor.

Adam wartete darauf, daß sein Vater fortfahren würde.

Randor erhob sich und ging zum Fenster. Für einen Moment blickte er auf die Hauptstadt seines Reiches.

"Ich habe nachgedacht, und ich habe einen Entschluß gefaßt", sagte der König in ernstem Tonfall. "Du bist jetzt 23 Jahre alt, und so langsam sollte dir bewußt werden, daß du einmal König von Eternia sein wirst. Meiner Meinung nach ist es jetzt an der Zeit, daß du heiratest."

Adam verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Der Prinz wußte nur zu gut, daß sein Vater alles andere als zufrieden mit ihm war. Gerne würde er das Bild des sorglosen Prinzen, das so viele von ihm hatten, zurechtrücken. Er litt schon lange genug darunter - genau genommen seit dem Tag, an dem er das Schwert der Macht erhalten hatte. Er hätte jedoch nie damit gerechnet, daß sein Vater solche Maßnahmen ergreifen würde.

Adam schluckte. Fassungslos fragte er: "Hast du auch schon eine konkrete Vorstellung, wer es sein soll?"

Randor schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das nicht. Natürlich schreibe ich dir nicht vor, wen du zu heiraten hast. Die Wahl steht dir frei… und junge Damen kennst du ja genug."

Adam zuckte zusammen, denn der versteckte Vorwurf war nur zu offensichtlich. Randor hielt einen Moment inne. "Obwohl, eine mögliche Kandidatin könnte ich dir schon vorschlagen: Lord Merkons Tochter, Lady Gwendolyn. Sie ist in deinem Alter und soll sehr hübsch sein. Er wird nächsten Monat anreisen, um ein Handelsabkommen zu unterzeichnen."

Adam schaute deprimiert zu Boden. "Hast du mir noch etwas zu sagen, Vater?"

Randor blickte seinen Sohn direkt an: " Das hier ist eine ernste Angelegenheit, das ist dir hoffentlich klar?!"

"Ja Vater, ich nehme es sehr ernst", erwiderte Adam bitter.

"Gut mein Sohn, denke eingehend über alles nach", sagte der König beschwichtigend. "Wir sehen uns beim Essen."

Adam hatte sich schon halb umgedreht und verließ nun das Arbeitszimmer. Noch wußte er nicht, was er von dem Gespräch halten sollte, das gerade stattgefunden hatte.


	3. Chapter3

"Ich soll heiraten!" murmelte Adam verstört vor sich hin, während er ziellos durch die Gänge des Palastes irrte. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf das eine Wort – heiraten - gerichtet. Die Tragweite dieses Begriffs war so enorm, daß er noch keinen wirklich klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Er war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, daß er seine Umgebung nicht wahrnahm; weder die Bediensteten, die ihn freundlich grüßten, noch die verlockenden Gerüche aus der Palastküche, die ihn normalerweise dazu gebracht hätten, den Köchen einen Besuch abzustatten.

Dass er unwillkürlich den Weg zu Duncans Labor eingeschlagen hatte, bemerkte er erst, als er schon fast vor der Tür stand.

Er brauchte jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte, der ihm zuhörte. Irgendwie mußte er das Chaos, das derzeit in seinem Kopf herrschte, ordnen; und wer könnte ihm besser dabei helfen als sein guter Freund Duncan?

Kurz entschlossen betrat Adam das Labor und sah sich nach Man-at-Arms um. Dieser stand über einen Labortisch gebeugt auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und arbeitete hochkonzentriert an der Fertigstellung seines Transporters.

"Duncan?", fragte Adam leise, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. 

Der königliche Waffenmeister schaute von seiner Arbeit auf.

"Hast du einen Moment Zeit?", fuhr Adam fort.

Der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck und der ernste Tonfall des jungen Prinzen ließen Duncan sofort aufhorchen.

"Natürlich, für dich doch immer, mein Junge", antwortete er. "Worum geht es?"

"Ich komme gerade von dem Gespräch mit meinem Vater", erklärte Adam. Er stockte.

Duncan ahnte nichts Gutes.

"Ich soll heiraten. Bald."

Man-at-Arms war sichtlich überrascht: "Ähm ja … und wen?"

"Keine bestimmte. Meine Zukünftige darf ich mir selbst aussuchen." Adam war für einen Moment still.

Auch Duncan sagte nichts, denn er spürte, daß das noch längst nicht alles war, was der Prinz auf dem Herzen hatte.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wie mein Vater plötzlich auf eine solche Idee kommt. Ich weiß, daß er unzufrieden mit mir ist. Aber daran läßt sich so leicht nichts ändern - dir muß ich es ja nicht erklären."

Duncan nickte verständnisvoll.

"Mir ist ja vollkommen klar, daß ich _irgendwann_ einmal heiraten muß, schließlich bin ich der Thronfolger. Ich habe auch absolut nichts dagegen zu heiraten, nur so plötzlich habe ich nicht damit gerechnet. Eigentlich fühle ich mich noch nicht bereit dazu, das heißt ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, loszuziehen und mir irgendeine Frau zu suchen, nicht, daß es an Frauen mangeln würde, die sofort aufspringen würden, wenn sie hörten, daß der Kronprinz eine Braut sucht. Gut, mit Sicherheit wären auch einige nette junge Damen darunter, aber keine von ihnen interessiert mich wirklich. Es gibt nur eine, die mich wirklich interessiert. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob sich Teela auch für mich interessiert…"

Als Adam klar wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte, brach sein Wortschwall ab. Dies war das erste Mal, daß er seine Zuneigung zu Teela offen zugab. 

Adam schaute zu Duncan, der ihn gutmütig ansah.

"Ich hatte schon immer gehofft, daß ihr beide einmal zueinander findet."

"Aber wir _haben_ja nicht zueinander gefunden.", wandte Adam ein.

"**_Noch_** nicht", verbesserte Man-at-Arms. "Du wirst ihr schon von deinen Gefühlen erzählen müssen, wenn du sie willst. Und zwar bald."

"Ich glaube nicht, daß die Lösung so einfach ist. Du scheinst zu vergessen, wie sehr sie He-Man mag, aber wie sie zu Adam steht, weiß ich nicht."

Duncan kam zu Adam herüber und legte ihm väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Vielleicht fehlt ihr einfach nur der Anstoß. Bisher sah sie dich wahrscheinlich eher als guten Freund, und ist noch gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, mehr in dir zu sehen."

"Allerdings bleibt mir nicht gerade viel Zeit, sie zu überzeugen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich mein Vater lange hinhalten läßt."

Bei der Erwähnung des Königs verdunkelte sich Duncans Miene. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Randor seinen Sohn in solch eine Situation bringen konnte. Er war verärgert darüber, versuchte aber, dies Adam nicht zu zeigen.

"Du mußt es ihr sagen, es ist deine einzige Chance, und vielleicht auch die letzte. Denn wenn du erst einmal mit einer anderen verheiratet bist, nützt dir Teelas Sympathie He-Man gegenüber auch nichts mehr. Du würdest es sicher bereuen, wenn du es nicht wenigstens versucht hättest."

"Du hast ja Recht. Ich werde sobald wie möglich mit ihr reden. Wünsch mir Glück." Adam drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Dort hielt er einen Moment inne und sah wieder zu Duncan: "Es ist gut, dich als Freund zu haben." Daraufhin verließ er das Labor.

Man-at-Arms sah ihm gedankenverloren nach. Adam war ein guter Jung, so viele Sorgen hatte er nicht verdient. Er hoffte, daß es mit den beiden funktionieren würde.

_________________________________________________________________

Das Essen an diesem Abend verlief sehr ruhig. Selbst Orkos Zaubertricks fanden wenig Anklang. Adam war besonders schweigsam. Prinz und König wechselten kaum ein Wort miteinander.

Marlena Blieb die bedrückte Stimmung nicht verborgen. Sie schloß daraus, daß ihr Mann bereits mit Adam geredet hatte. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde sie mit ihrem Sohn darüber sprechen.

Duncan musterte besorgt die Gesichter seiner Tischnachbarn und hoffte inständig, daß die Angelegenheit ein gutes Ende finden würde.

Nur Teela war so ahnungslos wie Cringer, der zufrieden unter dem Tisch an einem Knochen nagte. Jedoch bemerkte auch sie die ungewöhnliche Atmosphäre, die den Abend beherrschte.


	4. Chapter 4

Nachdem Adam die letzten beiden Tage mit Überlegungen verbracht hatte, wie er Teela die "Neuigkeiten" am besten beibringen könnte, hatte er sich nun dazu durchgerungen, die Sache nicht länger hinauszuzögern.

Da er wußte, daß Teela heute mit ihren Wachen den neuen Einsatzplan besprechen würde, beschloß er, sie danach abzupassen und mit ihr zu reden, bevor ihn wieder der Mut verließ.

Adam lehnte an der Wand vor dem Besprechungsraum der königlichen Wache, der sich neben der Trainingshalle befand, und wartete darauf, daß sich die Tür öffnete und Teela herauskommen würde. Er war sehr nervös und mußte sich zusammenreißen, damit er sich nicht umdrehte und wieder ging.

Nach einer Weile verließ ein Strom von Soldaten den Raum, die den Prinzen überrascht grüßten. Adam spähte um die Ecke und fand Teela alleine vor, wie sie gerade einen Stapel Papiere ordnete. Für eine Weile schaute er sie einfach nur an, ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen. 

Teela spürte den Blick, der auf ihr ruhte, und schaute auf. "Oh, hallo Adam. Du bist schon hier?", fragte sie überrascht. "Das Training fängt doch erst in einer Stunde an."

Adam trat zögernd ein. "Ich bin zu früh, ich weiß. Ich wollte noch mit dir reden." Für einen Moment schaute er zu Boden. Ihm klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals.

Teela wurde ungeduldig. "Schön! Jetzt sag du mir wenigstens, was hier im Moment los ist! Alle verhalten sich so seltsam; es wird kaum ein Wort geredet, du bist so nachdenklich, meinen Vater beschäftigt auch etwas, er erzählt mir aber auch nichts – er schaut mich nur manchmal so komisch an. Und ich habe keine Ahnung was hier vor sich geht."

Adam war von Teelas energischem Ausbruch überrascht. "Ich glaube, das kann ich dir erklären..."

Sie sah ihn abwartend und mit erhobener Augenbraue an.

"Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit meinem Vater." Er zögerte. "Um es kurz zu machen: Er will, daß ich möglichst bald heirate."

Teela starrte ihn ungläubig an.

"Es ist ihm gleichgültig, wen, Hauptsache, ich heirate. Ich nehme an, damit will er mir Verantwortungsgefühl beibringen. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, mein Leben mit irgendeiner Frau zu verbringen." Leise fügte er hinzu: "Sondern mit einer ganz bestimmten."

Adam sah ihr fest in die Augen: "Ich will keine andere Frau, ich will **_dich_**, Teela." Er senkte den Blick und sagte leise: "Ich liebe dich."

Teela setzte sich hin und war einen Moment lang sprachlos. "Adam... das kommt unerwartet. Du willst mich heiraten? Aber du bist doch wie ein Bruder für mich! Ich habe dich sehr gern, aber... aber..." Teela brach ab, denn sie wußte nicht mehr, was sie sagen oder denken sollte. "Aber heiraten? Nein."

Adam schluckte. Diese Antwort hatte er befürchtet, aber trotzdem war er sehr enttäuscht. Er lächelte Teela noch einmal traurig an, drehte sich um und ging.

Teela schaute immer noch verwirrt in Richtung der Tür, als Adam schon längst nicht mehr zu sehen war.

_________________________________________________________________

Adam zog sich zurück in sein Zimmer. Er wollte jetzt mit niemandem reden – er wollte nicht einmal jemand anderen sehen. Leise schloß er die Tür hinter sich, sank auf sein Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

"Das war's."

Eigentlich hatte er mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet; trotzdem hatte er sich sehnlichst eine andere Antwort gewünscht. 

Traurig dachte er an Teelas große blaue Augen zurück, die sonst so fröhlich und selbstbewußt blicken konnten, und die ihn vorhin nur verwirrt und ungläubig angesehen hatten.

Oh ja, sie war ohne Zweifel schön, aber das war bei weitem nicht das Wichtigste für ihn. Sie war ehrgeizig und intelligent, und sie war – anders als die meisten anderen Frauen, die er kannte – offen und ehrlich, natürlich, und benutzte ihren eigenen Kopf. Was ihm jedoch am meisten bedeutete, war das Vertrauen, das sie in all den Jahren zueinander aufgebaut hatten.

Aber vor allem wußte er eins, daß es ihn glücklich machte, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war.

Doch warum quälte er sich mit solchen Gedanken? Selbst eine reine Freundschaft war nun nicht mehr ohne weiteres möglich, da sie jetzt wohl kaum noch so unbefangen miteinander umgehen konnten.

Und wozu das alles? Hätte er doch bloß mehr Zeit gehabt! Dann hätte er Teela nicht so damit überrumpeln müssen. Er war sich sicher, daß ihre Ablehnung zum großen Teil auch an ihrer Bewunderung für He-Man lag; er selbst wußte ja am besten, wie sie sich in seiner Gegenwart verhielt. Von allen Menschen war Teela diejenige, von der er sich am meisten wünschte, daß sie über alles Bescheid wüßte. Aber das war unmöglich.

Warum hatte ihm sein Vater _das_ antun müssen? Hilflos schlug er auf ein Kissen ein. Zum ersten mal erlaubte er sich so etwas wie Wut auf seinen Vater. Schon oft hatte Randor seinen Sohn ungerecht behandelt, aber noch nie hatte es so verheerende Folgen für sein Leben gehabt wie dieses mal. Bisher hatte er ihm immer zugute halten können, daß er von seinem Geheimnis nichts wußte, aber diesmal war sein Schmerz so groß, daß selbst das nicht mehr als Entschuldigung ausreichte.

Adam stand auf und ging zum Balkon. Er überblickte das Land, das er als He-Man verteidigte und als König einmal regieren würde. Noch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, daß er nun tatsächlich eine andere Frau würde heiraten müssen.

Und an all das, was hätte sein können, wagte er nicht einmal zu denken.

__________________________________________________________

Als Teela sich halbwegs von ihrem ersten Schock erholt hatte, ging sie in die Sporthalle. Sie mußte etwas tun. Außerdem hielt sie es für unwahrscheinlich, daß heute noch eine Trainingsstunde mit Adam stattfinden würde.

Sie begann wie gewohnt mit ihrem eigenen Trainingsprogramm. Doch von Übung zu Übung fiel es ihr schwerer, sich auch tatsächlich darauf zu konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab zu dem Gespräch, das sie so unvorbereitet getroffen hatte.

Noch nie hatte sie Adam so ernst und unsicher erlebt. Und immer wieder sah sie seine traurigen Augen vor sich. Was hätte sie ihm sagen sollen? Sie konnte ihn doch nicht _heiraten_... Sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen, er war wie ein Bruder für sie. Was hätte sie tun sollen?

Sie hielt in ihrem Training inne und atmete durch. "Er hat gesagt, daß er mich liebt...".

Wie kam er denn jetzt darauf? Er war ihr guter Freund. Mehr aber nicht. Außerdem war da noch He-Man. Von dem Helden fühlte sie sich angezogen...

Was war das überhaupt für eine Geschichte? Wieso zwang Randor Adam jetzt plötzlich zur Heirat?

Teela war zunehmend verärgert. Jedoch war der eigentliche Grund dafür nicht Adam, sondern die Verwirrung, die er in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

"Schluß jetzt!", schimpfte Teela laut, schob das ganze Thema zur Seite und wandte sich wieder ihrem Training zu.

__________________________________________________________

Marlena klopfte an Adams Tür; sie vermutete, daß er hier war, denn er war nicht zum Abendessen erschienen. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, er würde von sich aus zu ihr kommen, aber da er das bis jetzt nicht getan hatte, hielt sie es für notwendig, selbst das Gespräch zu suchen. Ihr Sohn neigte manchmal dazu, Dinge in sich hineinzufressen.

Zunächst kam keine Antwort, also klopfte Marlena noch einmal, diesmal lauter. Als er darauf immer noch nicht reagierte, öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt breit und sah vorsichtig in das Zimmer hinein: es war stockdunkel.

Sie fragte: "Adam? Bist du da?"

"Ja Mutter, ich bin da."

"Darf ich hereinkommen?"

"Ja, sicher." Adam schaltete die Lampe neben seinem Bett an. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen und blickte dann seine Mutter an. Marlena kam zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihm auf das Bett.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Willst du über die Sache reden?"

"Da gibt es nicht viel zu bereden. Ich werde heiraten, aber nicht die Frau, die ich liebe."

"Wieso? Hast du schon mit Teela geredet?"

Adam sah traurig zu Boden. "Heute nachmittag. Und...". Er runzelte die Stirn. "Woher weißt du, daß es Teela ist?"

"Ich vermute es schon seit längerem."

Adam war darüber nicht sehr überrascht. Seine Mutter hatte schon immer gewußt, was ihn beschäftigte, ohne daß er es ihr sagen mußte.

"Was genau ist passiert?", fragte Marlena.

"Ich habe ihr von Vaters ‚Wunsch' erzählt, daß ich heiraten soll, und – daß ich sie liebe. Aber ich bin für sie nur wie ein Bruder."

Marlena schaute betreten zu Boden. Konnte es sein, daß sie sich so verschätzt hatte? Hätte sie das geahnt, hätte sie Randors Idee niemals durchgehen lassen.

"Es tut mir leid." Sie nahm ihren Sohn in die Arme.

"Warum konntest du es nicht verhindern?", fragte Adam resigniert. Mittlerweile war es ihm auch egal – seine Wut war verflogen; zu ändern war nichts mehr.

Die Königin mußte schlucken. "Ich hätte es bestimmt gekonnt. Aber ich hatte gehofft –."

Adam löste sich aus der Umarmung und stand auf. "Ist schon gut. Es macht jetzt keinen unterschied mehr. Ich habe Teela sowieso verloren. Jetzt kann ich ebensogut diese Lady Gwendolyn heiraten. Dann ist wenigstens Vater glücklich."

Marlena schaute ihn fragend an. "Gwendolyn? Lord Merkons Tochter? Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf die?"

"Vater hat sie vorgeschlagen. Schließlich ist Lord Merkon ein Handelspartner. Und sie soll ja auch noch hübsch sein. Ich werde Vater sagen, daß sie mit zur Vertragsunterzeichnung nächsten Monat kommen soll. Dann kann die Verlobung bekanntgegeben werden."

"Wie bitte?" Sie erkannte ihren Sohn fast nicht wieder. "Überleg' es dir noch einmal. Und gib Teela noch etwas Zeit. Noch ist ja nichts offiziell, noch können wir das Ganze einfach vergessen."

In versöhnlichem Ton sagte Adam: "Nein Mutter, das ändert sowieso nichts mehr. Ich sollte besser Teela vergessen. Ich heirate Gwendolyn." Und zum wiederholten mal: "Es ist egal."

Marlena tat es im Herzen weh, ihren Sohn so resignieren zu sehen, aber andererseits konnte sie seine Reaktion auch verstehen. Sie stand auf, gab Adam einen Kuß auf die Stirn und verließ enttäuscht das Zimmer.


	5. Chapter 5

Zwei Wochen später ließ Randor Teela zu sich rufen, um dem Captain der Wache mitzuteilen, daß sie für den Ball zu Ehren Lord Merkons und seiner Tochter in der nächsten Woche noch einen Einsatzplan erstellen müsse.

Teela machte sich vom Büro des Königs aus sofort auf den Weg ins Labor ihres Vaters. Als sie am Thronsaal vorbeikam hörte sie, wie einige Dekorateure aufgeregt darüber diskutierten, welcher Blumenschmuck zu einem solch _besonderen_ Anlaß wohl am geeignetsten sei.

Teela schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Ein Ball... ein besonderer Anlaß... was sollte das Ganze?

Sie betrat das Labor. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick fand sie ihren Vater. 

"Oh, Teela, es dauert noch einen Moment, ich komme sofort."

Teela schaute sich um. Duncan hatte den Transporter fertiggestellt. Dieser stand betriebsbereit auf einem Tisch. 

Als Duncan zu ihr trat, fragte sie sofort: "Wieso gibt der König für Lord Merkon eigentlich einen Ball? Ich dachte, es ginge nur um die Unterzeichnung eines Handelsabkommens?"

Überrascht fragte Duncan: "Weißt du noch nicht bescheid? Es ist zwar noch nicht offiziell; aber hast du denn noch nicht mit Adam geredet?" Teela schüttelte den Kopf. Betroffen fiel ihr wieder das letzte wirkliche Gespräch ein, das sie mit dem Prinzen geführt hatte.

Man-at-Arms wurde ernst. "Nach dem Vertragsabschluß wird ein Ball stattfinden, auf dem der König die Verlobung seines Sohnes mit Lady Gwendolyn bekanntgeben wird." Er wartete einen Moment, bevor er sagte: "Du wußtest doch von König Randors Forderung an Adam, er solle sich eine Frau suchen?"

"Ähm, ja... schon. Aber ich hatte nicht geglaubt, daß es ihm so ernst ist."

"Adam blieb nichts anderes übrig", sagte Duncan traurig.

Teela stöhnte innerlich auf. Gerade hatte sie es geschafft, ihre Gedanken soweit zu ordnen, daß diese nicht immer wieder zu dem Gespräch zurückkehrten – und jetzt das!

"Ich wollte ja schon vorher mit dir über die ganze Sache reden, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, daß dir danach nicht zumute war", meinte ihr Vater.

"Ja." Teela wechselte zu einem Thema, das ihr weniger unangenehm war. "Ich sehe, der Transporter ist fertig. Wann hast du vor, ihn zu testen?"

Duncan hatte verstanden und ließ das Thema auf sich beruhen. "Deshalb solltest du ja eigentlich vorbeikommen. He-Man wird gleich kommen, damit wir ihn ausprobieren können."

"Ah! Ja, gut." Das hatte ihr noch gefehlt. Normalerweise hätte sie sich auf ein Zusammen- treffen mit He-man gefreut...

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, öffnete sich die Tür und He-Man trat herein.

Beim Anblick des Helden lächelte Teela ihn unwillkürlich an. He-Man war allerdings gar nicht nach Lächeln zumute, trotzdem begrüßte er sie freundlich wie immer.

In der nächsten Stunde prüften sie den Transporter auf Herz und Nieren. He-man bediente ihn, während Duncan ihm Anweisungen gab und Teela am Bildschirm die Werte überwachte, die er an den Computer übertrug.

"Beim letzten Transport hat es Schwankungen gegeben", sagte Teela zu den beiden.

"Tatsächlich? He-Man, gib ihn mir kurz, ich versuche, es zu beheben."

Während Duncan etwas an den Einstellungen änderte, ging He-Man hinüber zu Teela, um sich ebenfalls die Werte anzusehen. Wie sie beide über den Bildschirm gebeugt dastanden, wurde He-Man wieder bewußt, wie sehr sie ihm fehlte. Die körperliche Nähe und der Duft ihres Parfums trugen auch nicht gerade dazu bei, daß es ihm besser ging.

"Das ist das Parfum, das Adam dir zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat, nicht wahr?", sagte er ohne nachzudenken.

"Ähm, ja, genau. Woher - ."

"Ich hab's!", rief Duncan in diesem Moment. "Jetzt müßte alles einwandfrei funktionieren."

Sie wandten sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Die restlichen Tests verliefen nun auch erfolgreich. Als alle Testreihen abgeschlossen waren, verabschiedete sich He-Man und verschwand.

Und ließ Teela wieder mit ihren Gedanken allein.

_______________________________________________________

Eigentlich hatte Teela vorgehabt, an diesem Abend noch den Einsatzplan zu schreiben. Doch statt in ihr Büro ging sie gleich auf ihr Zimmer, da ihr klar war, daß sie sich heute nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren könnte.

Adam würde eine andere heiraten. Er hatte es ihr ja gesagt; aber sie hatte eigentlich nie daran geglaubt, daß es wirklich soweit kommen würde. Doch warum widerstrebte ihr das auf einmal so sehr? Schließlich war es ja klar, daß Adam als Kronprinz einmal heiraten mußte. Dieser Gedanke hatte sie bis jetzt auch nicht gestört. 

Teela setzte sich ans Fenster und sah zu den beiden Monden hinauf, die gerade aufgingen. Sie fühlte sich, als ob man ihr etwas wegnehmen würde, was schon ihr ganzes Leben lang zu ihr gehört hatte. Aber das war doch lächerlich, Adam war ja nicht aus der Welt, nur weil er heiratete. Es war ja so, wie sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, sie hatte ihn immer als eine Art Bruder und als guten Freund angesehen. Und warum sollte eine Heirat etwas an ihrer Freundschaft ändern?

Und mehr als Freundschaft wollte sie ja auch nicht – oder etwa doch? Hatte sie sich vielleicht doch falsch entschieden? Ihr lag wirklich sehr viel an ihm... Aber nein, das konnte nicht sein, da war ja schließlich noch He-Man; in seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich sicher und beschützt. Aber er beschützte ja nicht nur sie, sondern ganz Eternia. Er war ein großer Held und sie bewunderte ihn. Aber obwohl sie eine seiner wenigen Vertrauten war, wußte sie nur wenig über ihn, eigentlich zu wenig. 

Aber was wäre, wenn He-Man nicht in ihr Leben getreten wäre? Was würde sie dann für Adam empfinden? Nein, zwischen ihnen konnte niemals mehr als Freundschaft sein. Damit stand sie auf, ging zu ihrem Tisch und begann, den Einsatzplan zu schreiben.


	6. Chapter 6

Am Abend des Balls war Teela mit ihren Wachen im Besprechungsraum, um ihnen letzte Anweisungen zu geben. 

"Sie wissen, es handelt sich um einen besonderen Anlaß. Ich will keine Zwischenfälle erleben. Haben alle das Programm? Gut. Sie können sich entfernen."

Teela hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder auf den Ablaufplan gerichtet, als ein junger Wächter den Arm hob und sagte: "Äh, Captain? Ich hätte da noch eine Frage - ."

Teela hob den Kopf. "Habe ich mich etwa nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?", schnauzte sie ihn an.

Erschrocken stotterte er: "Nein, Captain... nichts... ich gehe dann auf meinen Posten." Schnell verschwand er. Sofort tat Teela ihre unbeherrschte Reaktion leid. Sie wußte, daß sie schlechte Laune hatte, aber das war noch lange kein Grund, sie an ihren Leuten auszulassen. 

Beim Hinausgehen warfen ihr die Wächter verwunderte Blicke zu. Derartige Ausbrüche waren sie von ihrem Captain nicht gewohnt.

Als sich der Raum geleert hatte blieb Teela noch eine Weile sitzen. Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Ihr war klar, warum ihre Laune heute den Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte – irgendwie paßte es ihr nicht, daß Adam ab heute Abend mit Gwendolyn verlobt sein würde. Obwohl sie ihr noch nie begegnet war empfand sie tiefe Abneigung gegen sie.

Gegen Mittag war Lord Merkon mit seinem Gefolge angereist. Beim Anblick der sich nähernden Fahrzeuge hatte Teela es vorgezogen, sich zurückzuziehen, um nicht vorgestellt zu werden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie sich noch gesagt, daß sie Besseres zu tun hatte; aber wenn sie jetzt ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte sie nur Adams zukünftiger Gattin nicht begegnen wollen.

Sie verstand es selbst nicht, aber sie war eifersüchtig.

Immernoch in Gedanken versunken ging Teela auf ihr Zimmer. Kaum dort angekommen klopfte es auch schon an der Tür.

"Herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich und ihr Vater trat ein.

"Oh, hallo Vater."

"Teela, der Ball beginnt gleich. Willst du nicht doch kommen?"

"Nein, das geht nicht. Ich bin den ganzen Abend über beschäftigt."

"In Ordnung. Ich bin dann unten, falls du mich brauchst", sagte Duncan und dachte bei sich, daß es wahrscheinlich auch besser für Adam war, wenn Teela nicht auf dem Ball erschien.

Nachdem ihr Vater gegangen war, stand sie auf und begann, unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab zu wandern. Gleich begann der Ball, und bald darauf würde man Adams Verlobung bekannt geben. Danach würde man nichts mehr rückgängig machen können. Dann war es zu spät.

Zu spät wozu denn? Als sie die Wahl gehabt hatte, war sie der Meinung gewesen, daß sie in He-Man verliebt sei. Aber schon seit einiger Zeit nagte Ungewißheit an ihr was He-Man anging. Und jetzt, wo sie so kurz davor war, Adam zu verlieren – ja, verlieren, denn nichts anderes war es – war sie sich sicher, daß ihre Gefühle für He-Man nicht sehr viel mehr waren als Schwärmerei für den großen Helden.

Und Adam? Sie kannte ihn so gut wie sonst niemanden. Zwar war er ein fröhlicher – unbekümmerter – Mensch, aber sie hatte ihn auch immer als einfühlsame und aufmerksame Person erlebt. Außerdem war er überaus intelligent, auch wenn er dies oft hinter seiner Faulenzerei versteckte. Und es konnte auch niemand bestreiten, daß er ein gutaussehender junger Mann war.

Sie hatte sich immer auf ihn verlassen können – auch wenn er sich verändert hatte: Teela wußte, daß er nicht immer der junge Prinz gewesen war, der das Leben auf die leichte Schulter nahm. Und obwohl sie ihn gerne damit aufzog, wußte sie, daß dies auch nur zum Teil wahr war.

Seit sie denken konnte, war Adam immer da gewesen.

Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, daß eine andere Frau ihn ihr wegnehmen würde.

Denn eines war ihr nun klar geworden:

Sie liebte ihn.

Und sie machte den Fehler ihres Lebens, wenn sie nicht sofort hinunter in den Ballsaal ging und ihm genau das sagte... bevor es zu spät war.

Sie war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als sie plötzlich zögerte. War es nicht vielleicht schon zu spät? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach dort unten hineinplatzen! Und wenn sie es doch tat, was wäre, wenn Adam ihre Erklärungen nicht mehr hören wollte und sie abwies? 

Egal! Es war egal, auch wenn sie für Aufruhr sorgte und sich vielleicht komplett zum Narren machte, mußte sie es doch versuchen.

_________________________________________________________

Entschlossen öffnete Teela die Tür und lief den Gang hinunter zur Treppe, wo sie kurz anhielt und durchatmete. Mit festem Schritt ging sie die Treppe hinab, die zu einem Seiteneingang des Thronsaals führte. Vorsichtig schob Teela die Vorhänge ein wenig zur Seite und spähte in den Raum hinein. Der König hielt gerade die Eröffnungsrede. Da Teela das Programm des Abends kannte, wußte sie, daß die Bekanntmachung, die dort nur als ‚Festrede' notiert war, zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt stattfinden würde.

Als ihr Blick durch den Saal wanderte, fiel ihr die festliche Kleidung der Gäste auf. Ihr wurde bewußt, daß ihre Uniform dem Anlaß wohl nicht ganz angemessen war und sie sich besser noch umziehen sollte, da ihr noch etwas Zeit blieb. 

Gerade als Teela den Vorhang wieder zuziehen und gehen wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf eine junge, hübsche Frau mit blondem Haar, die neben Lord Merkon saß und einen selbstgefälligen Eindruck machte. Das mußte zweifellos Lady Gwendolyn sein. Sie tatsächlich mit eigenen Augen zu sehen bestärkte Teela nur noch mehr in ihrem Vorhaben.

Sie drehte sich um und beeilte sich, zurück in ihr Zimmer zu kommen. Dort nahm sie das Ballkleid aus dem Schrank, das ihr ihr Vater geschenkt hatte: Es war aus schwerer dunkelblauer Seide gefertigt, knöchellang, hatte schmale Träger und einen tiefen Rückenausschnitt. Schnell streifte sie es über; dann löste sie ihr Haar und bürstete es durch, so daß es leicht gelockt auf ihre Schultern fiel. Sie trug etwas Make-up auf und betupfte sich noch schnell mit Adams Parfum.

So eilte sie wieder hinunter zum Ballsaal, diesmal zum Haupteingang. Die diensthabenden Wachen sahen sie überrascht an und öffneten den Vorhang. Teela trat klopfenden Herzens ein. Jetzt war es soweit.

Kaum hatte sie den Saal betreten fühlte sie neugierige Blicke auf sich ruhen – darunter auch den von Lady Gwendolyn, die einige geflüsterte Worte mit ihrem Vater austauschte.

Teela blieb am Rand der Tanzfläche stehen und suchte nach Prinz Adam. Soeben hatte ein Lied geendet, und sie sah den Prinzen, der sich gerade mit einer Verbeugung bei seiner Tanzpartnerin bedankte. Sofort entdeckte er sie und ging überrascht zu ihr. Bei ihrem Anblick zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Warum war sie doch gekommen?

"Teela." In diesem Moment setzte die Musik erneut ein. "Darf ich dich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Teela bejahte, und Adam führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Er hätte ihr gerne gesagt, wie schön sie war, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob das jetzt angebracht war. Langsam begannen sie zu tanzen.

Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte Teela sich an ihren Tanzunterricht erinnert, den sie als junges Mädchen gehabt hatte. Allerdings war sie bisher nicht sehr interessiert an gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen gewesen und hatte seither nur wenige male getanzt. Sie hielt sich daher für eine eher mittelmäßige Tänzerin; nach ein paar Takten bemerkte Teela, daß Adam sie fest im Arm hatte und sie sicher und elegant über das Parkett führte. Er war tatsächlich so ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer wie alle behaupteten. Und das gefiel ihr!

Nachdem sie sich noch einige Augenblicke auf die ruhige Musik konzentriert hatte, begann sie zögernd: "Adam... ich muß dir etwas sagen... Mir ist etwas klar geworden... Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht... Mir ist klar geworden, wie wichtig du mir bist... Mir liegt sehr, sehr viel an dir... und ich will verdammt nochmal nicht, daß du eine andere Frau heiratest... Und was ich dir damit eigentlich nur sagen will, ist, daß ich dich liebe...". Sie hielt inne. "Und ich hoffe nur, daß ich damit nicht zu spät komme." Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Adam war von Teelas Eröffnung so überrumpelt, daß er kurz aus dem Tritt kam. Er fing sich jedoch rasch wieder und lächelte sie glücklich an, und all ihre Befürchtungen waren vergessen. Ihre Anspannung fiel von ihr ab und sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. 

Adam fand als erster die Sprache wieder. "Teela, willst du meine Frau werden?"

"Ja."

"Teela, weißt du eigentlich, wie gerne ich dich jetzt küssen würde?" Er zog Teela näher zu sich heran und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich."

Den Rest des Liedes über sprachen sie nichts mehr, sondern genossen einfach die gegenseitige Nähe. Nachdem der Tanz geendet hatte, lösten sie sich widerstrebend voneinander.

"Ich werde sofort mit meinen Eltern reden", sagte Adam.

"Meinst du, es wird Probleme geben?", fragte Teela zweifelnd.

"Ich glaube nicht", sagte Adam mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick zu seiner Mutter. "Nichts, was nicht zu lösen wäre, hoffe ich."

Adam geleitete Teela zum Tisch ihres Vaters, der ihnen breit und zufrieden grinsend entgegensah, jedoch nichts sagte.

"Danke für den Tanz", sagte der Prinz lächelnd und gab _seiner_ Teela einen formvollendeten Handkuß. Teela setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Duncan, und dieser nahm beruhigend ihre Hand. "Es wird alles gutgehen."

Als Adam sich umdrehte und zum Tisch seiner Eltern gehen wollte, stand seine Mutter auf und kam auf ihn zu. Sie hatte das Geschehen die ganze Zeit über erleichtert beobachtet – und hatte ihren Mann schon wohlweislich gebeten, die Rede an seiner Stelle halten zu dürfen. Randor hatte überrascht zugestimmt. Die beiden entfernten sich ein Stück von der Menge.

"Mutter...", setzte Adam an.

Marlena unterbrach ihn. "Ich nehme an, es wird keine Verlobung mit Gwendolyn geben?"

Adam strahlte sie glücklich an. "Ja. Teela will mich heiraten."

"Gott sei Dank. Ich freue mich so für euch."

"Wird es mit Vater Probleme geben?"

"Nein, sicher nicht. Setz dich nur hin, ich kümmere mich um den Rest."

Sie gingen zurück zum Tisch des Königs und setzten sich. Marlena wartete, bis die Musik verklungen war, stand auf und stellte sich vor die Throne. Der König und der Prinz folgten ihr. Die Königin wartete, bis alle Tänzer sich wieder zu ihren Plätzen begeben hatten, und begann dann ihre Rede.

"Verehrte Gäste, auch ich darf sie hier noch einmal herzlich willkommen heißen..."

Adam gelang es nicht lange, der Ansprache seiner Mutter zu folgen, zu sehr war er mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu Teela. 

"... Ich habe die Ehre, ihnen heute Abend die Verlobung unseres Sohnes, des Prinzen Adam von Eternia, bekanntgeben zu dürfen." Ein überraschtes Murmeln ging durch die Menge und kurzer Applaus kam auf. "Adam, bitte hol doch deine Verlobte zu uns nach vorne."

Lächelnd ging er auf Teela zu, ohne den verstörten Gesichtsausdruck Lady Gwendolyns wahrzunehmen. Der Prinz nahm glücklich Teelas Hand und führte sie zu seinen Eltern, wobei ihnen die Blicke aller Anwesenden folgten. 

Randor erholte sich erstaunlich schnell von seiner Überraschung und sagte feierlich: "Darf ich ihnen die zukünftige Kronprinzessin von Eternia vorstellen: Lady Teela, Tochter unseres Waffenmeisters und Befehlshaberin der königlichen Wache."

Als er Teelas Namen hörte, horchte Cringer erstaunt auf, und Orko begann sofort, begeistert zu klatschen. Nach einem kurzen Moment fielen die Gäste mit ein, und jetzt war der Applaus deutlich stürmischer als zuvor.

Lady Gwendolyn hatte ein wenig gebraucht, um ihren Schock zu überwinden; aber jetzt war sie im Begriff, aufzuspringen und zu protestieren. Doch ihr Vater hielt sie zurück. "Bleib sitzen, Gwendolyn. Es ist schon in Ordnung so. Siehst du nicht, wie glücklich die beiden sind?"

"Aber...", wollte sie empört einwenden. Er sah sie ruhig an, und sie gab auf.

_____________________________________________________________

Das Orchester fing wieder an zu spielen, und das frisch verlobte Paar eröffnete den Tanz. 

Nachdem sie eine Weile getanzt hatten meinte Adam: "Ich bin froh, daß ich Gwendolyn nicht heiraten muß."

"Wieso?", fragte Teela neugierig.

"Sie kann nicht tanzen."

Als Antwort auf diese geistreiche Aussage kniff Teela ihm in den Arm.

Adam wurde aber gleich wieder ernster. "Was ist denn eigentlich mit He-Man?"

"War es so offensichtlich?", fragte Teela erstaunt.

"Für mich war es nicht zu übersehen." Gespannt sah er Teela an.

"He-man hat durchaus viele bewundernswerte Eigenschaften – aber ich bin zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß ich den Rest meines Lebens mit_ dir_ verbringen will", erwiderte sie ehrlich.

Erleichtert atmete Adam auf. Hier war Teela, und sie wollte ihn um seiner selbst willen, nicht weil sie He-Man für unerreichbar hielt und er zweite Wahl war, und auch nicht nur, weil sie wußte, daß sie die gleiche Person waren.

Irgendwann würde er ihr alles erzählen.

Sanft zog er sie näher zu sich heran. Für Adam gab es in diesem Moment nur die Frau in seinen Armen. Gedankenverloren sagte er: "Das ist das Parfum, das ich dir zum Geburtstag geschenkt habe, nicht wahr?"

"Ja genau, wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" Sie erinnerte sich daran, daß jemand anderes – He-Man – sie vor ein paar Tagen genau das gleiche gefragt hatte. 

"Woher hat er das nur gewußt?", murmelte Teela.

"Wer hat was gewußt?", wollte Adam wissen.

"He-Man...". Teela sah Adam durchdringend an. Und plötzlich erschien es ihr, als hätte sie den Helden Eternias vor sich. Ungläubig weitete sie die Augen. "Ist es möglich...".

"Teela, was hast du?"

"All die Jahre, und du hast nichts davon erzählt. Auch mir nicht!"

Damit hatte Adam nicht gerechnet, aber augenblicklich wurde ihm eine große Last von den Schultern genommen. "Ich hätte es dir so gerne schon früher erzählt."

"Laß uns später darüber sprechen. Ich bin einfach nur glücklich, hier bei dir zu sein."

Zufrieden ließ Teela ihren Kopf gegen Adams Brust sinken, und schweigend tanzten sie weiter.

Nach einer Weile fiel Adams Blick auf eine Gestalt im Fenster, die scheinbar schon die ganze Zeit dagewesen war. Zoar.

_Ich freue mich sehr für euch beide. Es macht mich froh, meine Tochter so glücklich mit dir zu sehen_, hörte er die telepathische Stimme der Sorceress in seinem Geist.

_Danke, Sorceress. Ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung, daß Teela jetzt bescheid weiß?_

_Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Ich war es, die den Bann des Schwertes über Teela aufgehoben hat, der auch verhindert, daß andere dich erkennen._

Danke.

Und Adam... ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen, den ich lieber als Schwiegersohn hätte als dich.

Damit drehte sich der Falke um und flog davon. 

Adam wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Teela zu. Als sie in die Nähe des Balkons kamen, zog er sie mit sich hinaus. Dort waren sie ungestört. Adam hielt Teela liebevoll vor sich in den Armen; gemeinsam sahen sie zu den beiden Monden hinauf und lauschten der Musik, die leise zu ihnen nach draußen drang.

Nach einer Weile drehte er sie herum und zog sie an sich. Und zum ersten mal küßten sie sich zärtlich im silbrigen Licht der Monde.

ENDE


End file.
